Very odd-pervert fic SCC makes when she's hyper!!
by Kitsune No da
Summary: This is kinda a fic not suitable for kids. ONly for the contents *cough cough*, and used mild-language. Please R+R.


  
A.N- 'Tis it's me again *ducks from 200 rotten tomatoes bring thrown at me* Dainn that smells bad *ducks from 200 yaoi pictures thrown at me* Damn yaoi pictures......... Well, this is PG-13 for the *cough cough* contents in here, and for mild language. R+R, no flames, or I'll kick your gomen lil @$$. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp, not me.   
  
One day, on a cold and stormy night. Syaoran was lying on the sofa, upside down. Thinking "Gosh..... Why is my life sssssooooo damn boring?! The only thing interesting in my life is... Sakura!! *drools* Sakura....' then he looks down, then sees a puddle of drool onto the sofa.  
"Damn..... Not again..." then he gets up and picks up a towel on the table. He's been leaving towels nearby now, since he's practically making puddles unto the sofa now in days.   
*Buzz*  
Then Syaoran ran to the buzzer to see who rang the buzzer.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE DAMN BUZZER, AND NO ONE GETS HURT!!!!!"  
"Ano..... Syaoran, can I please get in? I'm getting pretty cold out here." said a small, sweet, soft, female voice.  
'Hm... that sounds like Sakura, but it can be another damn joke that Tomoyo's doing. I'm not gonna fall for it this time.'  
"Haha! Very funny Tomoyo, now get the hell away from my buzzer!"   
"........"  
"Huh?"  
"...... This is Sakura. Can I please get in before I freeze my @$$?!"  
'If this was Sakura, she'd be smart, and take the Time card, and just got in by herself.... Oh wait, it's Sakura............ She maybe pretty, nice, and smart, but she thinks like a dumb-blond. Both very clueless.....-'  
"SYAORAN LET ME IN OR I'M JUST GONNA HAVE TO KICK YOUR @$$!!!!!!!!"  
'Uhhh... Better let her in.....' *Press buzzer thing and lets her in.*  
"Thank goodness... It' too you long enough to open the damn door......." Sakura said, slowly (and sexily) slid down her rain-coat off her shoulders. And she was wearing a really bright pink tank-top. 'I hope this tank-top better help me flirt better with Syaoran.'  
When Syaoran looked at her, and saw her tank-top color.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! PUT THE JACKET BACK ON!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!"  
Then Sakura hurry put her jacket back on.   
"What happened?!"   
"You shirt was too bright to see!!!"  
"......... Anyway, I can't just leave any clothes on-- I MEAN my jacket on!!" Sakura hurried said, and changing to the side, turning shades of bright pink, that she was as bright as her shirt. "*Ahem* Anyways, do you have any clothes I can borrow? Since my shirt is really killing your eyes?"  
"Yeah, hold on. " Syaoran said, and hastily ran to his room. And within 2 seconds he ran out with a long green t-shirt, and *ahem* green spandex....  
"These are the only clothes I have you can borrow, that's not too large for you 'especially that tight sexy spandex. Hehehe...'".  
"Thanks. Are these green capri?" Sakura asked.  
"........ Yes, Green capri 'damn!!! She is THAT clueless.....!!!!!!'".  
Then Sakura started to take off her jacket, and was about to slide off her tank-top when Syaoran interupped her.  
"*Ahem* Sakura, there bathroom, is down that hall."  
"*cough cough* Right. " Then Sakura ran to the bathroom, and hurried change.  
When she came out, the spandex came out really tight on her, but she didn't really seem to mind. And she rolled up the sleeves for the shirt, up like a tank-top.  
*drool* "Uhh, Sakura... You want something to eat?" Syaoran ask, looking into the fridge.  
"Uh, sure. That'd be nice."  
"Kay, for dinner. we're having... Waffles and hashbrown!! Man, I don't remember when was the last time I had these. Oh wait, it was this morning.... Oh well."  
"Uhh, ok..."  
When Syaoran was putting the waffles in the toaster, and the hashbrown over the stove. He tried to start a conversation with Sakura.  
"Well, Sakura. How come you're here?"  
"What? So you don't want me here?!"  
"I want 'yes, *want*' you here. But I was just wondering."  
"Oh, well. No one if my family was home. I think I killed Kero. I put him in my closet one day. But I never saw him again... Strange. Well, then I thought who I could spend the whole night, sleeping over at someone's house."  
"Ok."  
"Then if came up to you or Tomoyo?"  
"What happened to Tomoyo?"  
"Well, I kinda have this feeling, that she's a lesbian...."  
"Why do you have that feeling?"  
"Well, every I go shopping or something with her, and everytime a pretty-looking girl passes us. Well, *ahem* Tomoyo seems to check her out...."  
".... Ok... Anyway, the waffles and hashbrowns are ready."  
Syaoran led Sakura to the dining table. As they were eating, Sakura let out her legs, and began to play footsie with Syaoran.  
As soon Syaoran felt it, he began to blush red. So he just went to play footsie with her. Then Sakura's foot went up Syaoran's leg.   
"Uhh, Sakura... Maybe I'll go to sleep now. Kay! Nite-nite!" then Syaoran jumped up from the table, into his room, and locked his door with at least 5 different locks.  
"Damn..... I was close to seducing him....." Then Sakura just jumped onto the sofa, and made herself comfortable.  
  
~*~*  
Gay ending. I know. And I'd like to thank Wolfwood the Stampede for some ideas I kept asking him about, and he answered back. Thank-u! Well, R+R. Kay! Thanx!  
~SCC  
  



End file.
